


[PODFIC] Twelve Years Later

by KeeperofSeeds



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Depression, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6826777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin is happy to be on Naboo for leave.<br/>The clones are happy to be on Naboo for leave.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan is...less happy.</p>
<p>Kix is ready to fight the entire Jedi Order, once he stumbles upon the General, deep in the lower levels of Theed Palace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] Twelve Years Later

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Twelve Years Later](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6666151) by [PunsBulletsAndPointyThings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunsBulletsAndPointyThings/pseuds/PunsBulletsAndPointyThings). 



[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=xp0rnp)

 

**Download** : [MP3](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/qyocmej9317hux5/swtcw%20Twelve%20Years%20Later.mp3?dl=0) (18.1 MBs) 

Right click and "Save As" or stream from link.

**Length** : 00:18:03

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to PunsBulletsandPointyThings for her blanket permission for podficcing! These are some great Obi Wan feels and I jumped on the chance to record something else of yours. :)
> 
> And apologies for my probable mangling of the Mando'a words. I have no idea their pronunciation and just decided to wing it.


End file.
